harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pansy Parkinson
Lauren Shatton Scarlett Byrne |}} Pansy Parkinson is a witch who was in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin house and appears to have been the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy during some of their school years. History First Year Pansy Parkinson began her education at Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin. She was at Harry's first broom flying class that year. During this lesson, she teased Parvati Patil for defending Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy threw away his Remembrall.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second Year Pansy is not mentioned or seen during Harry's second year. Third Year In 1993, Pansy was one of the Slytherins who mocked Harry for fainting in the presence of Dementors. That same year, she started crying after Draco was attacked by the hippogriff Buckbeak, and was concerned enough to follow him to the hospital wing. Afterwards, she frequently fawned over him for the injury, which he exaggerated in order to get attention and in an attempt to get Rubeus Hagrid into trouble.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth Year In her fourth year, Pansy was among the students who fed Rita Skeeter false information on Harry, Hagrid and Hermione Granger. She was highly amused by the Potter Stinks badges passed around by Slytherin students during the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, and laughed when Draco's Densaugeo hex accidentally hit Hermione when he and Harry started a duel in a school hallway. Pansy accompanied Draco to the Yule Ball that year, wearing frilly pink robes; by this time, the two may have been romantically involved. A slightly softer side of Pansy may have been shown when she clearly expressed (although tried to conceal) fondness for unicorns during a Care of Magical Creatures class.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire , Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.]] Fifth Year In her fifth year, Pansy became a Slytherin prefect along with Draco, and joined the Inquisitorial Squad. She crudely remarked to Dolores Umbridge that it was difficult to understand Rubeus Hagrid when he spoke and that everyone hated his subject right in front of him. During Quidditch matches that year, Pansy directed her fellow Slytherins to sing Weasley is Our King to mock Ron Weasley, as well as other Gryffindor players. When Dumbledore's Army members attempted to escape from the Room of Requirement, Pansy searched for female D.A. members in the girls' lavatory and grabbed the list of names as evidence. Pansy and other Squad members were jinxed during a student rebellion after Fred and George Weasley's departure from Hogwarts; Pansy missed a day of classes while recovering from a hex that made her sprout a pair of antlers.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sixth Year In 1996, Pansy sat in the same train compartment with Draco, Blaise Zabini, and a few other Slytherins on the way to Hogwarts. Although upset by Draco's suggestion that he might not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Pansy seemed impressed by his implication that he had taken the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh Year During Pansy's final year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was in indirect control of the school through Severus Snape as headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow as professors. As a Slytherin and, most likely, a pure-blood, Pansy was probably one of the favoured students. In 1998, when Lord Voldemort urged those inside Hogwarts to turn Harry Potter over to him, Pansy stood up in favour of handing him over. However, the other three houses rallied, drawing their wands, and Professor McGonagall dismissed Slytherin House first. Pansy presumably left Hogwarts with her housemates, and likely was not one of the few to return as reinforcements with Professor Slughorn. Instead, she may have been among the Slytherin students that Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy had come to join him.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later Life It is unknown what happened to Pansy after the end of the Second Wizarding War, although she did not end up marrying her adolescent boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.PotterCast Interview, December 2007 Personality and Traits Pansy is a stereotypical "mean girl" and Draco Malfoy's female counterpart in many ways. She is described as "pug-faced" and appears to be the leader of a gang of Slytherin girls. She is often seen making snide and cutting remarks at the expense of Gryffindor students, such as making fun of Angelina Johnson's braided hair by wondering aloud who would want to look like they had worms coming out of their head. She was even callous enough to disrespect the late Cedric Diggory, shrieking at Cho Chang when she went on a date with Harry Potter in 1996: "I don't think much of your taste...at least Diggory was good-looking!" Judging by the amusement Pansy expressed when Blaise Zabini made a rude comment about Ginny Weasley being a "filthy blood traitor", her association with the prejudiced Draco Malfoy, and the stance she expresses just before the Battle of Hogwarts, she is most likely a pure-blood who disdains Muggles and Muggle-borns. Etymology A pansy is a type of violet. In William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, the juice of the pansy flower is used as a love potion. In folklore, the pansy represents separated lovers. The slang term pansy can also refer to a cowardly person.Wikitionary Definiution: Pansy The face of a Persian cat, flat and squashed, is sometimes described as a "pansy face"Persian Cat Guide, and may refer to Pansy Parkinson's looks. Behind the scenes * J.K. Rowling has said that Pansy did not end up marrying Draco because she always hated her: "I loathe Pansy Parkinson. I don't love Draco but I really dislike her. She's every girl who ever teased me at school. She's the Anti-Hermione. I loathe her." * In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film), Pansy Parkinson is portrayed by Genevieve Gaunt; in the upcoming Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), she will be portrayed by Scarlett Byrne. References Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy